TLC Catwoman AU
by qwertyuboi
Summary: Cinder Linh is an engineer for the company “Blackburn Corps". As everyone knows, fate has a cruel sense of humor.
1. Stoopid thing

Juses Crust.

Despacito

You be looking like a whole mosquito

Your face looks like a burnt burrito

Your breath smells like some crusty cheetos

Despacito

DESPAIRITO.


	2. Chapter One: The “Crafting

"Almost done," Cinder wheezed as she twisted in the last screw. She was dressed in casual clothing because, it's Friday. Cargo pants, an olive green tank top, combat boots, and a military jacket is the way to go! (in midsummer) Her prototype for Adri, her boss, was nearly finished. All it needed was a power source and it would be good to go. But, like every good invention, it didn't work that easily.

Cinder reached up to grab her power source, and complete her her two weeks of work, only to find an empty area. Confused, Cinder began to search for the missing piece. After checking mearly everywhere she started running around her home in a frantic search. As she flew past her window, she heard a small meow-like sound.

"I don't own a cat.", Cinder sighed, as she continued to search.

"MEEEEEOOOOOWW."

 _Ugh,_ Cinder thought, _Whose cat wants my attention, now?_ Slowly, she walked over to her window, she was met with a sight that could give any cat lover (such as herself) anxiety.

The cat gorgeous green-eyed tuxedo cat was on the ledge! With her power source in it's claws!

"What in the name of Luna?!", she screeched.

"ME-ow." (A slap on Titan reference)

After what felt like 10 hours of internal debating, she decided to go "save" the cat.

 _Okay. Just step on the ledge and grab her. Simple enough. ...right?_

No. As fate would have it, she slips and falls to her death.

 ** _THE END._**

Kidding. Kidding.

Cinder steped out onto the ledge, with a shocking amount of grace, for a person wearing heavy clothes. In the middle of summer.

 _In._ She inhaled.

 _Out._ She exhaled.

 _Alright. Whoo!!_

 _I need to calm down._

 _FOCUS DAMMIT!!,_ she internally chastised herself.

She stepped closer to the cat.

The cat stared back at her. {[Gurl, watchu lookin at?]I Love Yoo reference}

Cinder was too focused on the pigment of the cat's eyes she didn't notice how dangerously close she'd gotten to the edge.

"MA'AM. LIFE IS WORTH LIVING", a strange voice called to her.

Startled, Cinder looked down. She struggled to see the man's face, but she got a general idea of what he looked like. A relatively tall man, wearing dark clothes... in the middle of summer. Those seconds when she was lost in her head, made her misstep.

 ** _(A/N: MWAH HAHAHAHA!!! cliffhanger. It is short because I am LAZY.)_**


	3. Chapter Two: The “Rescue

**_A/N: Please correct my mistakes!!!! And review._**

P.O. V.: Cinder

Luckily, she didn't go falling down to her death, but she lost her balance and now she has to hold onto the wall of her apartment building to keep from falling, and that wall... is not easy to hold onto.

"Oh. Hehehe. I'm not jumping. It's the cat. She's stuck."

"It's okay. We can help you."

While the man "tried to talk her out of suicide" she got the cat into her arms.

"Hello pretty kitty!""

Cinder got annoyed with the man's ranting,"I told you. I am **_not_** jumping. IT WAS THE CA--!" The foothold she was using, loosened causing her to lose her grip **even** more. Trying to maintain your balance while holding onto a cat, wall, and a rickety ledge, is no easy task.

"What apartment number are you?!"

"117!" **_(What was her booth number?)_**

Cinder clutched the cat tight to her chest, making it squeak, as she heard her door open and feet thump down her hallway.

"YEET!!", somebody screeched as the man scooped Cinder back into her apartment. Yes. He is now Batman.

 _Oh, my lord..._ Cinder thought as she caught her breath.

"Thank you so much.", Cinder said looking down at her feet, as she is still catching her breath.

"You are --", he paused to breathe."-- most welcome."

She looked up to have a face along with the voice, and was surprised to see **a beautiful man**.

The man had the warmest copper eyes, and a fair complexion, with silky raven hair. He also had nice hands. Nearly puts Iko's hands to shame.

P. O. V.: Kai

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_ , Kai thought, _OH NO, SHE'S HOOOOOT!!!!_

"Are you alright?", I asked, because... it's my job... I think.

"To be _all right_ implies an impossible phase.

For we hope for mostly right, on the best of our days."

"Heartless?"

The girl looked shocked. "Why, yes. You read books by Marissa Meyer?"

 _"Tisn't rude to rebuke an arbitrary greeting._

 _A nonsense question upon first meeting..."_

The girl joined in, in an eery harmony.

" _To be 'all right' implies an impossible phase._

 _We hope for mostly right, on the best of our days._ "

We stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity until a small beeping sound filled the apartment.

"OH STARS, I'M LATE!!"

The woman ran at hyper speed grabbing a metal contraption, a battery-like thing, and a bag. In her rush, she didn't notice a small military print wallet fall out of her bag.

Because I know how to not be an evil bean, I picked it up, and read the name on the I.D.

 _Cinder Linh_

 _Huh,_ I thought, _She's named after ashes... NeAt._

I started the trek to the wahmen's workplace.

 _Blackburn Corps_

 ** _Short chapters... I am Satan. of weird fanwork._**


End file.
